


You Are All I Taste

by Lightwoodies_al



Series: To Love And To Lost, Isn't It The Same? [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boxers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, he just loves peter so much, peter is already older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwoodies_al/pseuds/Lightwoodies_al
Summary: You might be thinking “Why the fuck is this fucker awake and getting out of the bed when his extremely smokin-dead gorgeous boyfriend is still asleep by his side?”Well, I would ask the same thing but since this is not a first person narrative, you’ll have to stick around, baby, cause I am too damn curious.





	You Are All I Taste

**Author's Note:**

> It was so good to write this story and I plan on continue as one shots. Maybe using other songs for inspiration.  
> This one was based on In My Veins by Andrew Belle.  
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> Side Note:  
> *White box*  
> 'Yellow box'

_You might be thinking “Why the fuck is this fucker awake and getting out of the bed when his extremely smokin-dead gorgeous boyfriend is still asleep by his side?”Well, I would ask the same thing but since this is not a first person narrative, you’ll have to stick around, baby, cause I am too damn curious._

It was 6’o clock

Alarming going off just once before being slammed shut. How he hated the damn noise but Peter needed it or else he would spend his day on bed and luckily, wake up on summer time.

But even though he needed it, it didn’t mean the boy actually woke up to it. It would be easier to just destroy the abominable thing but it had become a custom. Their little routine. Anyone who looked at them would think they were your usual gay married ( _Not that we are...officialy married_ , Wade thought) neighbour. Unaware of their double life.

Sun shone through small cracks on the blinds. It painted some parts of the room and the pale body on the bed next to Wade. A fond smile crept on his face without him even noticing. His body just responded to anything Peter-related on it’s own. He leaned foward to kiss the mess of curly hair and moved out. Putting on a hoddie and some pants he didn’t remember was his or Peter’s. Taking one more look at the boy sleeping undisturbed, he got the keys and his wallet and went to the coffee store just on the other corner of their building.

\--//--

Even though it was early, it was never too early to NY, apparently. The little café wasn’t so crowed but not so empty, for Wade’s dislike. He still dreaded the idea of a place full of people. At least when he was without his suit. That was something him and Peter still worked on a lot and the past few years, Wade did manage to get more confident but you couldn’t ask much from a person who was knocked off his sleep at 6 in the morning after a whole night patrolling through a whole fucking big city-

“Sir?” The barista called him back. She was new.

“Oh, shit, sorry” He handled her the cash, shaking his head quickly. A grin appearing again. “My boyfriend always says I dream awake too much."

“Are these for him?’ She asked mentioning to the bag full of cake piece, bread and the coffee.

“Yeah, he is a beast when he wakes up” Wade laughed, getting his change, “or in other situations.” He mumbled.

The girl, Sarah, blushed and giggled honestly, waving him goodbye.

“Thanks” He waved back and left. Taking a sip from his coffee, he started to feel less grumpy and more awake.

 The day was starting.

\--//--

Back to the flat, he could hear the familiar noises of things being moved and footsteps. Peter’s laptop was already opened along with his paperwork thrown across their coffee table which meant his baby boy had woke up not so long since he left.

“Wade, did you you see my- Ah, there it is.”

The mercenary looked down to his pants. Yeah, so these were definitely Peter’s indeed.

“I can take them off if you want to” He said, looking back at his boyfriend. Playfull smile forming the more he got closer to the boy.

“I would very much like that.” He said back, moving slowly to him, pecking the older man’s lips before moving away too quickly, taking his coffee from Wade’s hand.

The man didn’t even register the actions. Damn spider speed but fuck if it didn’t turn him on his boyfriend smugness.

“Tell me you got that chocolate cake-“

He lifted the bag, waving it to Peter.

“Big piece for my best boy” Wade smiled at him. Stomach flushing at the excited grin the boy showed him.

It was so weird how even after 2 years, Peter still made the mercenary blush and smile like na idiot. With the most simple stuff.

***He truly is cute***

_‘Too damn cute. Are we sure we desserve him?’_

Wade rolled his eyes at his boxers bickering. He leaned against the wall, observing Peter. His own coffee almost forgotten.

As if sensing, and he must have, Peter turned to him, looking even more young than his 24 years. Face blushing from the hot liquid, a curiosity on his eyes.

“What?”

“You are so damn cute.” Wade moved from his spot, body aching with love as he kissed the boy. Still jolting slightly when Peter kissed him back with the same passion. But as good things didn’t seem to last, that dreadful thing that the mercenary hated, sounded off in his ears, echoing through their silent apartment.

Both men jumped.

“One day, I’m gona shoot this lil shit.”

“Hmm, I might help you.” Getting up to lean over to give his boyfriend a peck, Peter moved away too soon again. “But now I gotta go. See you at 4?”

“Always, baby” Wade replied, slapping the boy’ass as he turned.

Peter flipped him off before sending him an ‘I love you’ and leaving.

Suddenly the place wasn’t the soothling silence but instead a lonely one.

“Love you too.”

\--//--

See? It had become their routine. Peter left around 6:30. He would always take the subway because, seriously, have you been to New York?

Still, Wade insisted for them to buy a car so he could at least pick him up.

After too much begging and maybe others extra activities, Peter might had blurted out a moaning “yes”. So everyday was the same, Wade wakes up first, buys their coffee, makes them a good breakfast, Peter leaves and around 15:30, he goes to pick his boyfriend.

The thing is what happens in between these moments. That’s something, the only thing, actually, that the mercenary doesn’t like about their routine. The time he spends alone. Even though, sometimes he has a mission (much to Peter´s protests) just to keep the money coming. Sometimes he cleans the flat. But other times, like right now, he just...is.

Nothing to distract him, no Peter to shut down his voices. Nothing.

 _‘Much like existence’_ Yellow sighed

***Quit the drama, will you?***

“Shut up, you both.” He got up, not even realising he had move to the sofá in the first place. He looked over to the table, already clean.

The clock showing it was 12:00.

“Shit”

The thing is, this was something he hated along. To go on a mission or even clean the house, it gave him a sense of time and reality. The time could even pass but he was sure of where and what he had been doing but this? Himself all alone? Wade would often dissociate. This happened not so often though since Peter but still.

“Just some more hours, Wilson. Fuck.”

 _‘Do you think he is okay?’_   Yellow asked, it sounded so worried. It made Wade shake.

***Who knows? Not us. We can’t even track the time.***

He knew better than to actually listen to the boxers but...maybe a text wouldn’t hurt to send...just to make sure.

The reply took minutes or maybe hours. No, no, it couldn’t be hours.

 _‘Maybe he truly isn’t well.’_   Yellow said, almost too desperately.

 ***Or maybe he is fulled up with our bullshit*** White interfered.

_‘Don’t say that. He could actually be hurt and you are-‘_

***He is the goddamn spiderman. Easier for him to be bored with us than to be hurt-***

The message came.

_I’m fine. Missing u tho ;)_

_‘He misses us’_   Yellow sighed along with the mercenary.

***Well...***

**_Missing u too. Love u, babycakes._ **

***Man, you are so embarrising.***

“OKAY. Time to do something.”

\--//--

He ended making some dinner for the both of them. He had learned to some years ago. Even before Peter. But when they got together, some time after, the boy had showed him to his aunt and shit you not Wade almost ran aways from there. Too nervous to fuck things up but in the end, he and May bonded almost instantly. Talking about Peter and well, food.

He started to spend more time with her on the weekends. Much to Peter’s jealousy but deep inside he was just too happy the two people he loved the most were bonding.

It made his insides turn with this rare feeling he would get on his life. Happiness. Family.

\--//--

“Hey, hot stuff.” He had come earlier than usual to grab something to eat but that wasn’t an excuse to run away from the lonely place and himself, no. Leaning against the car door, he waited, taking a huge bit of his sandwich.

“Hey” Oh the smile. Wade leaned over to kiss Peter who hummed happily between his lips. He backed enough to take a bite from the finishing food.

“Prick” The man laughed, tossing him a bag with his own sandwich inside before opening the door.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” The boy beamed.

“Not enough” Peter took a huge bite, clearly hungry. He sat back with a happy moan.

“Someone is hungry” Wade put, starting he car. “But don’t get too full, I made you dinner.”

The boy looked back at him, he must be really hungry.

“Why aren’t we married yet again?”

The mercenary left that honest sweet laugh. It made Peter want to stop everything and kiss him right away. Swallow it.

“Just waiting for you to ask, baby boy.”

\--//--

The ride back was calm. Good. Almost silent if not for their player. A sweet melody echoing through the closed car. Peter was humming to it softly.

The song somehow rememebered him of the boy. It was truly beautiful and he turned slightly to look at him; he was dumbstruck. Blame it on the small things like a cold comfy day, soft music and lights down low, little rays cutting through them, illuminating their faces. Holy shit, it looked movie alike.

Peter had his head lied back on the seat, eyes closed and lips following the lyrics, whispering it. He looked younger and so small now it caused a shiver to run down his spine. He couldn’t stop admiring at the same time that the emotions rushing through were too much, too much as if looking at Peter made his eyes burn.

He turned his gaze away back to the road, blinking back what? Tears?

_What?_

But he did take Peter’s hand as if this surely was going to ground him. The boy was cold. He held him tightly.

“Jesus, Peter, you are freezing.” Peter seemed to Wake up. Nose red as the fucking Rudolph.

“Sorry.” He squeezed Wade’s hand back and this did it.

\--//--

Parking, finally, at home, Wade wasted no time in snuggling Peter close, kissing his head. The boy smiled and passed his arms around the man’s waist.

“Fuck, ‘S still too cold.”

As soon as they were inside the elevator, it started to get warm and Wade decided to keep caressing the boy’s arm around him, only moving to hug his back when they stepped out.

He was planting kiss on Peter’s neck who only threw his head slightly back against his chest, letting out soft hums.

To get inside the flat was difficult not to say less. At that point, Wade was almost carrying him, his legs were trembling and not from the cold. The man didn’t even get the keys, too occupied finally biting and sucking on his neck. Peter had to make an effort and take the keys himself from the pocket of his boyfriend’s jacket. Moaning this time deeply as he sucked too hard on a sore spot.

“Fuck” Peter breathed when he finally opened the door, throwing the keys somewhere. He turned to Wade who didn’t even care to turn to close the door instead only pushing it a bit too hard. They would for sure be called out for the loud bang, not that he cared much right now.

Jumping up to lace his legs aroung the man’s waist, he just said “Forget dinner, have me instead” and kissed him deeply and filthly. Wade could only kiss back in response, hugging the boy back tightly. He walked them to their bedroom and that was how they found themselves now. So earger to touch each other that stripping was too painful tonight.

Peter found himself between trying to take Wade’s jacket and his own pants.

“You can always just fuck me with clothes and all” Wade laughed at that. Taking his shoes and the rest of his clothes quickly.

“And spare myself of all this? Nah” He leaned back to kiss a trail along the boy’s body. Peter’s hand running through his bald head, feeling the scarred texture against his soft palm.

And it was too much the way he would do it. As if worshipping his sking. Wade didn’t know how or why.

“Come here” He whispered.

\--//--

Peter’s body wasn’t cold anymore. Still blushing but not from the cold. No. He couldn’t even. Not when Wade’s body was covering his like a blanket.

He had buried himself deeper in him and Peter had brought him closer. Closer than he even thought was possible. The man was whispering into the skin of his shoulder and neck soft ‘I love you’s. Peter had his arms around his neck tightly as if if he let it go even for a bit, he would slip away and leave.

It was almost desperate.

“I love you” He moaned in his ear. “I love you. I love you” It was such a cried out moan, Wade almost came, instead he brought Peter’s hips up and closer, moving along with his own.

“Fuck, you are perfect.”

The boy giggled, eyes closed. He leaned over to bite the man’s shoulder as if the scratches hadn’t been enough. Wade’s heart was beating so fast.

“Make me come with you” and he squeezed his legs around his waist as if invinting him.

And that did it, he snapped his hips. Thrusts coming sharp, taking the air from Peter’s lungs with each. He held on the sheets the harder Peter’s grip on him got. It was pure bliss. The desperate cry falling from the boy’s lips as he came made Wade’s whole body tremble and shiver and his chest clutched tightly.

He came with a soft “Fuck, Peter” and everything went white. They didn’t move. He didn’t want to pull out.

But he did, just not before Peter pushed them both up a bit. Wade’s head resting on his chest. Peter’s heart was almost throbbing out of his chest.

Something softly pulled him out of his transe at the same time that put him on another. It was a melody. He recognised it.

The soft hums Peter was making. He could take the lyrics.

He let it pull him. Along with the soft brush of fingers on his arm.

 

_Oh, you are in my veins and I cannot get you out._

_Oh, you are all I taste at night inside of my mouth._

 

He let it. Let it because it was Peter.

Peter was here and suddenly he wasn’t alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this was my first time publishing a work and I just hope this is okay, at least.


End file.
